Rose Weasley: Just another day
by JacobKragoff- 2nd Account
Summary: Rose Weasley has feelings for Scorpius Malfoy but there's more going on than she thinks when she catches him doing something interesting outside the libary one day. This is purely a stupid comedy not intended to annoy J.K Rowling or anything.


Rose Weasley

Just another day

It's just another day, and Rose Weasley is buried in her school work. She is an attractive sixteen year old girl who is doing HOMEWORK on a perfectly nice Friday evening. She bushes her long, dark red hair out of her voice and groans. Thank God her hair wasn't as busy in the back as her mother's had once been.

Why did she have to be the _smart _one? Why was she always trapped inside, doing nothing but school work? She couldn't forget about her school work, of course! Then again, these days, she didn't have enough time to spend with him…

Stop thinking about that, Rose Weasley! She yelled at herself in her mind. Do NOT think about him.

Whenever she was around him these days, she became much more demure than she thought possible. She was normally very talkative and back when they were just best friends, she talked more than he did! But, God, why did he have to be her dream boy?

He's not, she told herself, sternly. He's just my friend! That's all!

As if on some kind of sick, ironic cue, the very boy ascended the steps into the Hogwarts library.

His long white blond hair, light skin and crystal blue eyes was making it very difficult for her not to find him formidable. He could ruin everything! She had a perfectly good system. Work first, boys next.

Good God, I'm starting to sound like my mother! She thought desperately.

Scorpius Malfoy, her longtime friend, walked up to her, a grin on his naturally pale face. He looked immaculate to Rose.

"I take it all of this homework isn't very arduous for you, is it, Rose?" he joked, taking a seat in front of her.

She starred at him before realizing the error she had made on her essay and quickly corrected it.

"No, not really," she replied. Why did she sound so nervous? _He _ used to be the nervous one! Not her!

"Is the homework any fun?" he asked, still grinning as he looked at her.

"Oh, no. Very banal," she said, hoping to confuse him with the uncommon word.

"Yeah, well I expected it to be boring," Scorpius responded in his mellifluous voice Rose had grown he used to.

Crap, she thought.

He leaned back in his chair, looking tired.

He's tired? Rose was the one doing a load of homework he wasn't even bothering with as well as trying to fight her enamored feelings toward him despite knowing it would spawn a devotion.

Why was she so besotted with Scorp anyway? He was always very presumptuous and he barely ever did his homework alone, he was rather full of himself these days and….

She stopped all of a sudden.

Her Uncle Harry's mother had thought the same thing about James Potter….they got married.

Unable to control herself, she groaned the word "NO!" rather loudly.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"No…what?" he inquired.

"I…," she uttered.

He obliged to her secret hope and stood up saying

"I'll leave you to your work, Rose."

He smiled again and walked out of the library, leaving Rose to the pile of papers.

"Come back," she barely whispered. Then, she shook her head forcefully. No! Go away!

He was away. Alright then….good!

She felt as though she wanted to reproach Scorpius, though he hadn't actually done anything wrong! Why were things in an adolescent's life so complicated?

As she set to work again, her confused thoughts did not abate. They merely wizzes around in her brilliant head, screaming for consideration.

Shut up, she told them.

Thinking she needed more prudence, Rose imagined for a minute how she could confront Scorpius about her infatuations…..how in heaven, hell, or Earth was she supposed to do THAT?

"I hate my life," she muttered, closing one of her heaviest books.

She didn't really hate her life. She just hated it at the moment.

Beginning to walk out of the library, Rose pointed her wand at the unwieldy pile of books and levitated them so that they followed her.

Just as she turned a sharp corner, she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing about ten feet in front of her. There was a girl with him.

The two were kissing and Rose felt her spirit fall. The books fell too.

Scorpius and the raven haired girl looked around, startled at the sudden egregious noise.

"Um…hi," muttered an abashed Scorpius, whose pale skin turned a delicate shade of pink.

"Hi," Rose murmured back, making the books fly back in the air. "Sorry to bother you."

She quickly sped out of the corridor and didn't look back.

Scorpius looked over at the girl.

"Does she really think I'm Scorpius?" Albus Potter asked, shaking his transformed blond hair out of his eyes.

"Maybe the disguise worked too well," the girl observed. "Polojuice potion is powerful stuff."

"Yeah, well this is the last time I ever turn into my best friend with it," Albus said. "I'm gonna go tell Rose."

"Good luck," the girl said as he began to walk away.

He suddenly stopped and turned to face her.

"Wait, why did you ever suggest I turn into him anyway? Do you like him better?" Albus questioned.

The girl said nothing.

"No reason," she muttered.

He shook his head and walked away.

When he was gone, the girl ran to the bathroom, feeling the potion wear off. She looked at her form in the mirror, now back to normal.

Kyle Creevy, Dennis Creevy's son, saw his own face in the mirror and thought to himself

What kind of a gay has a crush on one guy, turns himself into a girl and asks a completely different guy to turn into the crush in the first place? I'm fucking sick!

He laughed at this.

I can't wait to do it again, he thought.


End file.
